


so give it to me now, we're lost in the dream now

by lashtonweyhey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: High School AU, Just a short drabble, Lashton- Freeform, M/M, innocent!luke, punk!ashton, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonweyhey/pseuds/lashtonweyhey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and wow, luke had never experienced anything more exciting and blood pumping in his life.</p>
<p>other than kissing ashton, of course.</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>a short drabble about luke riding ashton's motorbike (motorcycle) for the first time. </p>
<p>{lower case intended}</p>
            </blockquote>





	so give it to me now, we're lost in the dream now

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! im back with more lashton fluff. hope you like it!

"do you want me to take you home?"

luke blushed slightly. he doesn't know why, he just felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"y-you don't have to," the blonde mumbled, looking down to avoid his boyfriend's sparkling eyes. "i could walk, it's alright,"

they were standing against a wall outside of school where ashton would meet luke, and they would usually walk home together or go out somewhere. but luke's mum wanted him home right away-- luke's lie about staying after school fading when she had found a hickey on his neck.

yeah, luke's mum had met ashton, only once though. and she already didn't approve of him. so if she found out luke was in love with him and they were dating, luke would probably never be let out of the house again.

"c'mon, lukey, i've got my motorbike," ashton dragged out the words, begging luke with a cute smile. but luke's eyes only widened.

"y-you want to take me on your _motorbike_?" luke stuttered, looking at ashton with panic ridden eyes. ashton only nodded cheerfully and pulled luke down the sidewalk, smiling brightly.

and _wow_ , luke swore ashton's personality was the _complete opposite_ of what he gave it off to be.

with his shaggy hair that's always got a bandana holding it back. and his sharp jawline, a scruff stubble growing on it. his tight ripped skinny jeans and cut out band shirts and flannels. all his tattoos and piercings.

_god, his tattoos and piercings._

luke thought his tattoos were really hot, and one time he spent hours tracing over the ones on ashton's arms and neck trying to mesmerize them all.

and then his piercings were... were _really_ hot also. he had one ear pierced, snake bite piercings, a nose piercing, and a tongue piercing.

people looked at ashton like he was some kind of _demonic child_... but to to luke he was perfect. because this is how ashton's expresses himself and luke thinks it's _beautiful_.

and yeah, he might look like some _demonic child_ on the outside but on the inside he was... different. he wasn't _dark_ or _scary_ or _demonic_. he was cute and adorable and he liked to wear luke's big sweaters and _wow_ , luke loved him _a lot._

they suddenly turned a corner into an alley way, and luke's eyes widened even more as he saw ashton's motorbike parked.

"a-ash, is this safe?" luke asks nervously, playing with the hem of his red flannel. but ashton just smiled at him, kissing his forehead gently and handing him the helmet.

"i promise it is, _princess_ ,"

ashton also had a habit of calling luke ' _princess_ ' and yeah, luke loved that, too. a lot.

"wait, where's your helmet?" luke asked, staring, once again, with panic ridden eyes. ashton smiled as he put his backpack in the small compartment on the back of the motorbike. the shorter pointed to the helmet luke held, smiling.

"no, ash, i can't-"

"just do it, princess. i'd rather get hurt than you getting hurt," ashton said, smiling and taking the helmet from him. before luke could protest, ashton put the helmet on the taller one, and luke's face was squished slightly so he couldn't talk well. he watched as ashton fastened the buckle and smirked at luke.

ashton then took his hand and led him to the motorbike. it was a shiny black (what other colour would ash pick?) and had silver parts. luke thought it was pretty looking, but ashton didn't like when luke called it pretty, because _pretty_ is a girly word.

then luke would protest and say how ashton called him pretty all the time. and ashton would call him girly and luke would say something then they would end up making out.

luke watched as ashton got on the motorbike, one foot on the ground. he looked back at luke with a raised eyebrow.

_"c'mon, lukey,"_

so, luke took a deep breath and hesitantly got on. he instantly wrapped his arms around ashton so tight, he thought ashton couldn't breathe. but ashton only laughed and started the bike. it rumbled and shook slightly and luke's grip got impossibly tighter on ashton.

but then they were off; shooting down the alley way and out the other side, speeding down the street towards luke's house.

and _wow_ , luke had never experienced anything more _exciting_ and _blood pumping_ in his life.

other than kissing ashton, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> like it? leave feedback and maybe read my other one shots? 
> 
> follow me on twitter maybe? lashtonweyhey_ 
> 
> \- ash xx


End file.
